Yu-Gi-Oh Gx: Bond of Heroes
by Demonluck673
Summary: When Duel Academy is threatened by a powerful group of duelists known as the Elemental Order, Jaden and his friends have to duel to protect it.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

"Alright, I can't wait to get to duel academy!" exclaimed a dark haired boy, he has dark brown hair with one eye slightly covered, dark green eyes, dark tan skin, and a duel disk ready for use. "Now, I finally get to duel ya Jaden."

"Yes i'm here, im finally at Duel Academy." he said with a big grin on his face. "Okay I think its time to find someone to test my deck out, i have to make sure its good enough to face my good pal Jaden." As he stepped off the boat and entered the academy he saw a small kid with sky blue hair, and glasses wearing a Ra Yellow uniform. "hey you" the dark haired boy said, "How about a duel?", the kid appeared intimidated. "You want to duel me?" the sky blue haired boy asked, "um...okay sure" he agreed. Both of them activate their duel disks and begin their duel with 4000 LP.

"So kid, what's your name?" the dark haired boy asked. "Um its Syrus, Syrus Truesdale." Syrus answered. "Syrus Truesdale? Like the brother of the pro duelist Zane Truesdale?" the dark hared boy asked surpisingly. "Well my name is Nathan, Nathan Ashveil, I hope ya make this a good duel." Nathan said with a grin. "I...um..I will" Syrus stuttered.

"Alright, I'll make the first move." Nathan insisted. "For my first move I'll summon Lucky Mouse in attack mode." Suddenly a small mouse with bright white fur and bright blue eyes appeared on the field. "Next i place 2 cards face down and my turn is done." "Al..alright my move, I draw! I summon Drillroid in attack mode." then a small drill-like machine appears on the field. "Since my Drillroid has 1600 ATK and your mouse has 800 ATK I can destroy it, so Drillroid attack his Lucky Mouse." "Ha I activate a Trap, L-Blocker, with this if a Lucky monster is attacked, I can negate the attack." Nathan Explained."Then I end my turn with a face down." Syrus said sadly.

"Now it's my turn, DRAW!" Shouted Nathan. "Heh sweetness." Nathan Said. "Wha...wha did you say?" Syrus said in surprise, "Isn't that what Jaden always says?" Syrus asked to himself. "Well now it's my standby phase and since I have Lucky Mouse on my field, he can hitch a ride into your deck." Nathan said sharply. "It can what?!" Syrus bawled. "And now that Lucky Mouse's effect has activated I can activate my other Trap card, Lucky Mouse Trap! You see, if Lucky Mouse's effect is activated I can send 1 other Lucky Mouse from my hand or deck into your deck." Nathan Explained. "Well what happens if I draw them?" Syrus asked. "Well if ya manage to draw a Lucky Mouse, you'll take 800 points of damage, but if a draw 2 Lucky Mice, you take and extra 1000 damage."

Nathan chuckled and said "Dude you're makin this way too easy. Your obviously nothin like your brother,but I guess I'll make my move then. I activate the Magic card Horn of the Fortunate." with this card I get to Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower Lucky monster from my deck in attack mode. so I choose my Lucky Shell!" Nathan exclaimed. Syrus watched as a creature with a white, curved shell-like body and large fists appears onto the field. "And now, since Lucky Shell was special summoned to the field in attack mode I get to special summon 1 level 4 or lower Lucky monster from my deck to the field in defense mode, so I choose, Lucky Shield!" He shouted. Scared of what might happen next, Syrus watched as large shield with large arms crossed around its body as if it were bracing itself for an attack appears onto the field. "Now I can activate my Lucky Shield's special ability, ya see since it's special summoned to the field in defense mode by the effect of a Lucky monster, I can destroy 1 card, so say buh bye to your Drillroid." Nathan was surprised at how easily Syrus was left open as his monster was destroyed. "Now I'll attack you directly with my Lucky Shell!" He called

**Nathan: 4000**  
**Syrus: 2300**

"I guess I end." Nathan chuckled. "Now I draw!" Syrus shouted as he drew from his deck . "Now I summon Submarineroid. Now Submarineroid can attack you directly with its effect, so now go attack Nathan's Life Points directly." Syrus said confidently. "Oh and when Submarineroid attacks it switches to defense so your shell can't destroy it." "Next I place 1 card face down and end my turn." "I might be able to win this." Syrus thought to himself.

**Nathan: 3200**  
**Syrus: 2300**

"Well, I have to say that was an impressive move, but not impressive enough, my draw! Now, I summon Mangaiku in attack mode. Now bein that I can't destroy your Submarineroid, i'm just gonna end my turn, but I'll get it next turn." Nathan said patiently. "Then it's my move, draw! Alright, now i summon Cycroid." Syrus thought there was no way Nathan could stop his next move, his eyes shined with determination. "Now I switch Submarineroid to attack mode and I activate the spell card Training Wheels." with this card equipped to Cycroid, it can now attack you directly." Syrus explained. "It can what?!" Nathan shrieked in surprise. "Now that both my monsters have the ability to attack you directly you'll take a total of 1600 damage." Syrus stated. "Dangit, heh looks like I've underestimated ya Truesdale." Nathan Admitted. "But know that this duel is far from over."

Nathan: 1600  
Syrus: 2300

"Also since my cycroid attacked you directly, I can remove cycroid and training wheels until my next Standby Phase and my Submarineroid goes into defense mode." Syrus said with a grin. "Alright just one more turn and I win." Syrus thought to himself. It seemed like this duel was already over. "Alright, my move, I draw! Heh, just what I was hopin for." Nathan said with a look of determination in his eyes. "Now I summon Lucky Lizard, but he's not stayin cause I tribute Lucky Shell, Lucky Shield, and Lucky Lizard to summon my ace in the hole, Lucky Dragon!" Nathan cried. Syrus watched as the large dragon appeard in a bright flash of light. "And with 3000 ATK its strong enough to destroy your Submarineroid. But that's not all, since I don't have any other Lucky monsters on my field, I can special summon 1 Lucky monster from my graveyard, so return to the field Lucky Shell in attack mode! Now since Lucky Shell was special summoned to the field in attack mode, I can special summon 1 Lucky monster from my deck to my field in defense mode so come Lucky Soldier! Lucky Soldier was special summoned by the effect of a Lucky monster so now I get to return 1 Lucky monster from my graveyard to my hand, so I'll return Lucky Lizard." Nathan cried. Terrified by this swarm of monsters, Syrus was sure this duel would end in his defeat.

"Lucky Dragon, destroy his Submarineroid!" Nathan shouted with victory in hand. "I activate my Trap card, Supercharge. since I have a Machine-type Roid monster, and you attacked, I can draw 2 cards from my deck." "But that doesn't save your monster." Nathan said calmly. Syrus watched as his Submarineroid shatters from the field in a bright flash of light. "Lucky Shell attack his Life points directly." Syrus' life point counter dropped down to only 700 LP, he knew, he, had lost. "Now Mangaiku finish him with your attack." the duel was over, with 1500 ATK and only 700 LP, the duel was over.

**Nathan: 1600**  
**Syrus:** **0**

Syrus fell on his knees as his life point counter dropped to 0. "Well that was a sweet duel bro, we should totally go again sometime." Nathan said with a big smile. "yeah but...but I lost, I don't know if i could ever beat that deck." Syrus croaked. "Doesn't matter, it was still a great duel, you tried your best, and that's all that matters." Nathan bellowed "Yeah your right." Syrus replied "So tell me Syrus, do ya know where I could find a guy named Jaden Yuki?" Nathan asked to his new friend. "Wait you know Jay?" Syrus asked. "Yeah I'm just psyched to have an awsome duel with my old buddy Jaden."

After making a new friend, Syrus takes Nathan to find Jaden. Finally getting the chance to have the duel, he has longed for for so long. "well well, if it isn't Jaden Yuki. Long time no see, friend." Nathan called with a grin on his face. "Whoa, Nathan, your here, awsome, but I thought you went to North Academy?" Jaden questioned. "I did, but I dueled and became the best of the best there, now I get my chance to duel you Jay. You may have beaten me in the past, but my deck has never failed me, so I hope we get to have a great duel." Nathan exclaimed "Oh don't worry, when it comes to makin awseome duels, I never dissapoint, let's go Nathan!" Jaden shouted in excitement.

"Attention students, we have some new guests who are visiting our school, and we have agreed to welcome them with a tournament." Crowler announced on the speakers. "Their names remain unknown, but we will have an assembly regarding the tournament shortly." "Heh, seems our duel will have to wait, I wanna see who these guests are." Nathan cried with curiosity. "So your not one of the guests Crowler's talkin about?" Jaden asked. "Um..well no, I'm not. actually, there wasn't even anyone on the boat I came on but me." Nathan stated. "Well then, I guess we'd better meet these guests then. Of course, you are stayin at the academy right Nathan?" Jaden asked hoping he says yes. "Well of course, dueling you isn't the only reason I came here, I wanna have the chance to learn at one of if not the best duelin school out there." Nathan exclaimed. "So what dorm are you in?" Jaden asked. "I wanted to be an Obelisk Blue, but for some reason, that Crowler guy wouldn't let me, he said my deck is too pathetic to be an elite Obelisk Blue. So I'm stuck as a Slifer Red." Nathan sighed "Hey bein a Slifer Red isn't that bad, I mean look at me, I've been here for like 2 years and I'm still a Slifer Red." Jaden said with a smile. "Yeah I guess your right, and I don't care what that Crowler guy thinks, I mean, after he looked at my deck and placed me in Slifer Red, I dueled him and won with like 2600 life points to spare, and he called me deck pathetic." Nathan laughed. "Well time to go to that assembly, I wonder how these guys duel, I hope the're like pro level." Jaden screamed in excitement. "I hope the're pro level too, I mean how awsome would it be to actually duel and defeat pro duelists." Nathan cried hoping he gets to duel one of them. "I've dueled many pro duelists, and I beat every one of them." Jaden said proudly. "Wait, you defeated pro duelists?!" Nathan shouted in confusion.

"Now I shall introduce our new guests." Crowler Bellowed . "Now they go by alias', I don't know why, but they choose to keep their identities a secret, so I introduce to you: Earth King, Wind Jester, Fire Prince, and Light Princess." He yelled. "There is one more of us but he hasn't shown yet, but he will be here for the tournament I promise you." said Earth King in a powerful voice. "We're glad to be here and hope that this tournament will give us a chance to separate the men from the losers hahaha and we'd like for both teachers and students to participate." chuckled Wind Jester in a soft tone. "This tournament will prove to us whether or not this school has what it takes, to truely duel, for if any of us win the tournament, we will shut Duel Academy down." commanded Fire Prince in an intimidating tone. "Shut down Duel Academy?!, We can't let that happen." Jaden shouted in a serious voice. "Well we're all goin to keep this place alive, I mean, I just got here, I can't let this place get shut down before I get a chance to actually see what its like." Nathan said determined to help Jaden. "We're all here to protect this place no matter what, don't worry sarge we'll take care of em." Hasselbarry hollered.

"Oh one more thing we should mention. The victor of each duel must take the loser's favorite card, and there will be no reason to cry, because if you lose a duel in this tournament, your probably not worthy of wielding a deck anyway." Light Princess stated harshly. "Now let the tournament begin!" Earth King roared. As they left the room, everybody; students and teachers prepared for the tournament. Determined to protect Duel Academy Jaden, Nathan, Syrus, Hasselberry, Chazz, Bastion, Alexis, Atticus, and Aster joined together into an alliance in order to win the tournament and save Duel Academy.


	2. Chapter 2: The Tournament Begins

**Chapter 2: The Tournament Begins**

The tournament that would decide the fate of Duel Academy was about to begin. Jaden and Nathan got up early for the tournament. "Alright, let's go out and duel like we've never dueled before!" Jaden shouted. "Yeah, I can't wait to duel one of those guys with the masks!" Nathan exclaimed. "Will you two please go back to sleep? It's 5:00 AM and the tournament doesn't start till noon." Hasselbarry cried.

About four hours later, Nathan and Jaden decided to go to the card shop and purchase some new cards. "Whoa , this pack's got some cool Dark monsters in it. This could have somthin useful to use against those weirdoes." Nathan said. Nathan and Jaden sat down to open their packs. "Lets see, I got: Archfiend Soldier, Zure, Knight of Darkworld, Brain Jacker, Sangan, and…" Nathan paused. "What was that last card?" Jaden asked. "Uhm, I think I'm gonna go back to the red dorm for a bit." Nathan said calmly. Nathan walked away staring at the card. "Huh, I guess that must've been some card." Jaden thought.

Soon it was time for the tournament to begin. "I hope everyone here is ready." Cried Earth King. "Hmph, this probably won't be much of a tournament, but I guess I'll have a bit of fun crushing you academy weaklings under my boot." Light Princess stated harshly. "Man, how harsh can you be? I mean really, we're not pros." Alexis complained. "Ah she's just trying to intimidate us, but nobody can intimidate The Chazz." Chazz said confidently. "Yeah, and it seems nobody can shut you up either." Blair whispered. "What did you just say kid?" Chazz bellowed. "Me? Oh nothin." Blair answered. Everybody was ready, well; almost everybody.

"Oh, I just know I'm gonna lose my first duel." Syrus cried. "Ah don't worry Sy, you'll do great. Remember, ya almost beat me yesterday." Nathan called. "Yeah but that was just luck, and what if one of those guys duel me? I don't stand a chance." Syrus cried. " Where's all that confidence ya had a couple days ago soldier?" Hasselbarry questioned. "Confidence? Well…I don't know, I guess I left it in the Spirit World!" Syrus bawled. "Now without further adieu, let the tournament begin!" Earth King roared tremendously. Everyone left the auditorium with their decks and prepared to duel.

Jaden and the others headed outside to find some duels. Nathan separated from the group and headed into the forest. There he found a duel going on. There was a girl with short-ish hair and she was using a Harpie deck. "Now I think I'll finish this duel once and for all, Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon finish this and attack his Jinzo!" the girl shouted. "Aw come on Jasmine, you only chose to duel me cause you knew I'd lose." Her opponent cried. "Oh shut up and just lose already!" Jasmine exclaimed.

**Jasmine: 2500 LP**  
**Opponent: 0 LP**

"Now hand over that Jinzo!" Jasmine called. "Actually, this is my favorite card." The guy said. "What?! Your favorite card is Kuriboh? How pathetic can you be? Guess I shouldn't expect any more from a slifer slacker." Jasmine retorted. 'Hey, you got a problem with slifers?" Nathan called. "Hm? Oh another slifer, you want to lose to me too?" Jasmine asked. "Well, if it's okay, I'd love a duel with ya, just to show ya that not all slifers are weak." Nathan retorted. Nathan and Jasmine set their duel disks and set their life points to 4000. "Let's duel!" They both shouted.

**Nathan: 4000 LP**  
**Jasmine: 4000 LP**

"Weaklings first." Jasmine insisted. "Well, if you insist." Nathan replied. "I draw! Now I'll summon Luck Mouse in attack mode. Now I'll place 2 cards face down and end my turn." He said proudly. "Alright, it's my turn." Jasmine remarked. "I draw! Next I'll activate the effect of my Harpie Queen in my hand, by sending her to the graveyard, I can add my field spell card Harpie's Hunting Ground to my hand. I think I'll go ahead and activate it now." She continued. Suddenly, they were both standing in a big circular field with birds circling them high in the sky.

"Now I'm going to summon out my Harpie Lady 1, as long as she's on my field, all Wind monsters on the field gain 300 ATK bringing her to 1600. Also, since my field spell gives 200 ATK to all winged-beast-type monsters, she now has a total of 1800 ATK." Jasmine shouted proudly. "Now since I also just summoned a Harpie Lady, by the effect of my field spell, I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap on the field, and I choose the one right behind your mouse!" She exclaimed. "Dang, that was my L-Blocker." Nathan complained. "Now Harpie Lady, go hunt down your prey." Jasmine commanded. The little mouse ran around the field as fast as it could trying to avoid being caught. Harpie Lady circled the field and swooped down, grabbed Lucky Mouse in it's talons and crushed it.

Nathan: 3000 LP  
Jasmine: 4000 LP

"Guess I'll end my turn with a couple face downs, your move." She said. "Alright, I draw! Okay, since that plan failed, I guess I'll summon out my Lucky Soldier!" Nathan exclaimed. "Yeah, that big wimp has 1800 ATK, my Harpie has the same ATK. So how exactly do you plan on destroying her?" Jasmine asked. "Easy, with this, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, with this I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field, and I choose your Harpie's Hunting Ground!" Nathan explained. "No way!" Jasmine screamed. "Now, with only 1600 ATK my soldier can destroy your Harpie. Now go, attack Harpie Lady 1!" Nathan cried. Jasmine shouted "I Activate-" "Nope, when Lucky Soldier attacks, Spell and Trap cards cannot be activated until the end of the damage step." Nathan quickly interrupted. "What?! That is so unfair!" Jasmine screamed in anger. Lucky Solder draws his blade and slays the Harpie.

**Nathan: 3000 LP**  
**Jasmine: 3800 LP**

"There's not much else I can do this turn, so I guess I'll end with a face down." Nathan said softly placing one card face down on the field. "Okay then I draw! Now I summon Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon! Aw isn't it cute?" Jasmine cried. "Uh, yeah it is actually." Nathan agreed. "Well, it's a good thing it's the one that's going to win me this duel, because I activate the trap card Hysteric Party, with this I can special summon as many Harpie Ladies from my graveyard as I can, so I summon Harpie Lady 1 and Harpie Queen from my graveyard!" She exclaimed.

Nathan watched as both Harpies appeared onto the field, each holding a chain attached to the Baby Dragon. "And now that I have two Harpie Ladies, my dragon's ATK is doubled giving it a grand total of 2400 ATK!" Jasmine shouted excitedly. "Now, just like your stupid rodent was bird food, your soldier's about to become dragon chow! Baby Dragon, fry that knight extra crispy!" She commanded. The Baby Dragon took a deep breath and let out a huge fireball straight for Lucky Soldier. "I don't think so, I activate One Shot!" Nathan bellowed. "With this card, I can roll a die, if I roll a 1, 3, or 5, I can end the battle phase and destroy all your monsters, but if I roll a 2, 4, or 6, the battle phase ends and all my monsters are destroyed." He explained. Jasmine looked surprised. "So, either way, the battle phase ends and your LP remain safe." Jasmine concluded. "Well, yeah basically." Nathan replied.

A giant Die appeared on the field. It flew up high into the air, then fell to the ground and started spinning. When the Die stopped, it landed on 3. "Alright, now all your monsters are gone!" Nathan shouted excitedly. Jasmine watched as all her monsters were destroyed. "Fine, I end my turn." She whimpered. "Then I'll draw!" Nathan shouted. "Now I'll activate Horn of the Fortunate! With this I can special summon one level 4 or lower Lucky monster in my deck to my field in attack position, and I choose Lucky Shell!" he cried. Nathan grinned. "Now, since Lucky Shell was special summoned to my field in attack position, I can now specials summon another level 4 or lower Lucky monster from my deck in defense position, and I choose to summon my Lucky Shield!" he continued. "Now, because Lucky Shield was special summoned to my field in defense position by the effect of a Lucky monster, I can now destroy one card on your field, and all you have is one face down card." He revealed.

Jasmine knew that with no field, she'd lose most of her life points. "Now I'll have Lucky Shell attack! Now Lucky Soldier, draw your sword and attack Jasmine directly, Shining Sword Slash!" Lucky Shell landed a hit and Lucky Soldier swung his shining sword at Jasmine.

**Nathan: 3000 LP**  
**Jasmine: 400 LP**

"Well, my turn's done, guess you're up babe." Nathan said with a grin. "Yeah, don't call me babe." Jasmine requested. "I draw!" She shouted. Jasmine was silent. "I place this monster face down and I end my turn." She said softly. "Then I draw." Nathan retorted. "I'll attack your face down with Lucky Shell." He said. Lucky Shell had destroyed Hunter Owl. "Now I guess I'll have Lucky Soldier finish it with a direct attack. Lucky Soldier drew his sword and wiped out the last of her life points.

**Nathan: 3000**  
**Jasmine: 0**

Jasmine walked up to Nathan and handed him a card. "Here, take it!" she cried. "Jasmine, are you okay?" Nathan asked. "Just take my Baby Dragon, you won, so here!" she shouted. Nathan took the card and Jasmine's eyes began to tear. She ran away as fast as she could. "Great, she sure knows how to make a guy feel guilty." Nathan said to himself. Nathan headed back to the red dorms to meet up with Jaden and the others. When he got back, Jaden and the others weren't there. He went into his dorm room, opened a drawer, and took out a card. He continued to stare at the card for a while. Soon a little creature with a skull-like face slowly began to appear behind him. As he looked at the card more, he began to grin.


	3. Chapter 3: Embers and Ashes

**Chapter 3: Embers and Ashes**

Day 3 of the tournament has begun. Jaden was walking around campus, looking for more duels. Everywhere he went he couldn't find anybody to challenge. "Hey! Where the heck is everybody?" Jaden called. Nobody answered. Jaden then went in search of his friends to challenge one of them.

"Yo Jaden! Where is everyone? I can't get any more duels cause everybody's gone." Nathan complained. "Yeah, I can't find anybody either." Jaden replied. Nathan looked around and said "Heh, maybe they're hiding from us." "You think? Now why would you say that?" Jaden asked. "Well, currently you've won 15 duels and I've won 13 duels, I'd imagine people would be scared to duel us right about now."

Suddenly, Jaden and Nathan heard an explosion coming from the forest. "Hey, do ya think there could be a duel goin on?" Nathan asked. "Maybe, c'mon let's go see." Jaden suggested. Nathan and Jaden headed for the forest to see what was going on. When they got there they saw Fire Prince. He was dueling an Obelisk Blue student.

"Now, Thestalos, attack his life points directly!" Fire Prince commanded. The duel had ended and Fire Prince had won with all 4000 life points still in tact. "Hmph, pathetic. This one is definitely not him." Fire Prince said to himself. "Alright, here's my card." The student said sadly. "Keep it, I have no reason to take your card." Fire Prince replied. "I don't have any reason to win this tournament, so keep your card." he insisted.

Prince walked past Nathan and Jaden. "Man, that dude seems strong, we should totally duel him!" Jaden exclaimed. "Actually, I think I'm goin back to the dorm. I gotta check on somthin." Nathan said nervously. Nathan went back to the dorm and Jaden went in search of Fire Prince.

Fire Prince had gone to meet up with Earth King. "My king, these duels aren't long enough. If we keep it this short, it may become difficult to figure out which duelist is him." Prince explained. "Yes, you're right. We shall assemble all the students again and inform them that we will be lengthening the duels to 8000 LP. Earth King replied. "So, have Light Princess or Wind Jester reported back yet?" Fire Prince asked. "No, I haven't seen them since the assembly. I'm a bit worried." Earth King said softly.

Later that day, Earth King requested that the Chancellor was to call another assembly. All the students attended. on the stage stood Fire Prince, Wind Jester, and Earth King, but Light Princess was nowhere to be found. "My king, where is the princess?" Jester asked worried. "I do not know, everyone was to be here, she should have come." King bellowed.

Crowler stood in front of them with the microphone. "Attention, you have all been called here for a special announcement by the Earth King, this is an important message about the tournament." Crowler informed. Earth King took the mic and began. "We have come to the conclusion that these duels being 4000 life points are not long enough. We want to be able to test the full abilities of this school's students, so we have decided we are going to increase the life point count to 8000 life points." he announced.

"8000 life points? dang this tournament is getting stranger than a toad frog in a rodeo. We've always been usin 4000 life points, and now they're gonna change it? Hasselbarry complained. "Well, at least it gives us more turns." Syrus said calmly. "Hmph, The Chazz doesn't need any stupid handycaps, I'm gonna take on one of those guys and show them why I'm the best at this school." Chazz said arrogantly.

"I also have one more request!" Earth King called. He stared deeply into the audience and shouted, " If anyone here knows where Light Princess' whereabouts are, please inform me immediately!" Everyone looked at each other, all wondering where she is. "Hey, Nathan, have you seen Light Princess anywhere?" Jaden asked. "Uhm, no not really. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since that first assembly when they first showed up." Nathan answered. "So, what was it you wanted to check on earlier Nathan?" Jaden asked. "Oh uh, nothing." Nathan replied.

After the assembly, Jaden walked over to Fire Prince. "Hey Fire Prince, I challenge you to a duel!" Jaden requested. "Hmph, you're a Slifer Red correct?" Fire Prince questioned. "Yeah so?" Jaden replied. "You're not worth my time, I'm trying to find the best of the best at this school." Prince said as he turned his head. "Well if you say you're lookin for a challenge, that that's exactly why I'm challenging you!" Jaden cried. "Oh fine, if you want me to humiliate you so bad, I'll gladly accept your request." Prince sighed. Jaden and Fire Prince prepared their duel disks and set them to 8000.

**Jaden: 8000 LP**  
**Fire Prince: 8000 LP**

"Let's Duel!" They shouted simultaneously. "I shall begin." Fire Prince insisted. "I draw! Now I summon Black Pyro!" Fire Prince exclaimed. "When Black Pyro is Normal Summoned successfully, I can add 1 "Pyro" monster from my deck to my hand." He continued. Prince added the card Pyromaniac to his hand. "Now I'll end my turn with two face downs." He ended his turn. 'Alright, I draw! Sweetness, I summon Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird!" Jaden called. "Now, with Hummingbird's effect, I can gain 500 life points for each card in your hand, so that's 2000 life points for me!" He shouted.

**Jaden: 10000 LP**  
**Fire Prince: 8000 LP**

Jaden looked at his hand. "I place two cards face down and I end my turn." Jaden stated. "Then I guess it's my move then, Draw!" Prince cried. Fire Prince looked carefully at his hand. "Hmph, this duel had might as well end right now." He said arrogantly. "I activate the spell card Pyro Burn! With this card, I can destroy 1 Pyro-Type monster on my field to inflict damage to your LP equal to the ATK of that monster, and since my Black Pyro has 1000 ATK, you take 1000 damage!" He boasted.

**Jaden: 9000 LP**  
**Fire Prince: 8000 LP**

"Now I activate the second effect of my Black Pyro, when it's destroyed by a card effect, I get to special summon it back to my field in Attack Position, so return to me Black Pyro!" He commanded. Jaden watched as Black Pyro returned to the field. "Oh man that is a cool effect." Jaden complimented. "Hmph, there's more, now I tribute my Black Pyro to summon Thestalos, The Firestorm Monarch!" Fire Prince declared. "Now, this effect of his may require a bit of luck, for I now get to randomly choose and discard 1 card from your hand, and if it is a monster, you take damage equal to that monster's level x100." He explained. "Now I choose, the card on the far right!" He called. The card he chose was Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin. so Jaden took 300 damage to his life points. "Now, Thestalos, attack and destroy his Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird!" Fire Prince commanded. Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird was destroyed by Thestalos' intense flames.

**Jaden: 7100 LP**  
**Fire Prince: 8000 LP**

"Now Jaden Yuki, you shall succumb to my firestorm." Fire Prince stated. "Well, I'm not out of this duel yet!" Jaden argued. "Now, I draw! Next I activate Cocoon Party! With this, I can special summon 1 Chrysalis monster from my deck for each different Neo-Spacian in my graveyard, and since both Air Hummingbird and Aqua Dolphin are in my graveyard, I get 2! So I summon Chrysalis Chicky and Chrysalis Pantail. Next I activate Cocoon Rebirth! This card let's me tribute 1 Chrysalis monster to summon it's corresponding Neo-Spacian from my graveyard, so I tribute Chrysalis Chicky to summon back Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird!" Jaden was confident, he knew he could pull off something big.

"Hmph, all that for a pathetic little bird, I am not impressed." Fire Prince stated calmly. "Well prepare to be, cause I activate Neo Space, and now I can activate the effect of my Chrysalis Pantail, by tributing it, I can special summon Neo-Spacian Dark Panther from my deck. Now I activate Space Gift, With this card, I can draw 1 card for each Neo-Spacian on my field, so I get 2 cards." Jaden explained during his very lengthy turn. Jaden drew his two cards and continued with his turn. "I activate Fake Hero, so now I can special summon an Elemental Hero from my hand, and I choose Elemental Hero Neos!

"I activate Pyro Cancel, This card allows me to negate the summon of a monster and destroy it, then you take damage equal to half it's ATK. Jaden looked surprised, he didn't think Prince's deck would be so good. Jaden took the damage and Neos was sent to the graveyard. "Alright then, I guess I'll activate the effect of my Hummingbird to regain some life points.

Jaden: 7850 LP  
Fire Prince: 8000 LP

Jaden looked worried, he didn't have anything else he could do, and Fire Prince still had a full hand at his disposal. "Hmph, guess it's my turn then." Fire Prince said calmly. "Draw! Now I summon Pyromaniac, this is the card that will mark your end." Fire Prince cried. "With Pyromaniac's effect, I can banish 1 Pyro-Type monster from my graveyard, like Black Pyro, to Select 1 monster from your graveyard and equip it to one other Pyro-Type monster on my field, and my monster gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the monster equipped to it." he explained. "Now I think I'll equip my Thestalos with your Neos. Now Thestalos is at a total of 3650, sadly Thestalos also loses 500 ATK each time it attacks, but that's fine." Prince said calmly. "Now Thestalos, attack and destroy his Neo-Spacian Dark Panther!" He cried. "I'll end my turn with two Face-downs

**Jaden: 5200 LP**  
**Fire Prince: 8000**

"So tell me Fire Prince, why do you guys wear masks?" Jaden asked. "Hmph, oh I don't know, maybe we don't want people to know our true identities." Fire Prince mocked. "C'mon, can you at least tell me why you guys want to shut down out school?" Jaden asked. "That's our business, not yours." Prince replied. "Hey this is my school, if you're going to shut it down then it is my business, now tell me what is going on, why are you people here?" Jaden roared. "Ok ok, fine. I shouldn't tell you this, but I will, but you have to promise me you wont tell any of the other students." Prince whispered. "I promise, wait, does that include my friends?" Jaden asked. "Yes, you cannot tell anybody. This involves ever single student in this academy, so it is important that nobody else knows this." Prince replied. "Alright, I promise." Jaden said softly.

"Alright, the thing is, we're not really shutting down Duel Academy." Prince whispered. "What? then why did you guys threaten to shut it down?" Jaden asked in confusion. Fire Prince looked at Jaden and explained, " We're actually here looking for someone. We are a part of a group called the Elemental Order. We are here looking for a former member known as Shadow Knight. We knew he could never resist a challenge, so we came here to start a tournament to lure him out of hiding, but we knew we had to have some good reason to do so, so we threatened to shut Duel Academy down." Jaden listened to his explanation and said, "Okay, then I'll help you find this Shadow Knight, if this guy is dangerous, you'll bet I'll be there to help you stop him." "Thank you, now let's finish this duel!" Fire Prince cried.

Jaden's turn had begun. "I draw! Sweetness, this might help. I summon Elemental Hero Avian! Now I activate E-N Shuffle, so I return Avian to my deck to special summon Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin to my field. "I activate the effect of my Anti-Pyromaniac, by discarding it from my hand, I can destroy 1 monster equipped to a Pyro-Type monster by the effect of Pyromaniac to inflict damage to your LP equal to that monster's ATK, so you take 2500 damage!" Fire Prince roared.

**Jaden: 2700 LP**  
**Fire Prince: 8000 LP**

"Thanks, I needed Neos back, cause now I activate Miracle Contact! With this I can return Elemental Hero Neos in my graveyard along with Aqua Dolphin and Air Hummingbird on my field to my deck for a contact fusion! I summon Elemental Hero Storm Neos!" Jaden cried. A massive hurricane hit the field, and as it dissipated Storm Neos appeared. "Now I activate Storm Neos' effect, so I can destroy all Spell or Trap cards on your field!" Jaden shouted. "What?! All of them? Hmph, this deck is no push over I see. I am very impressed." Fire Prince said calmly. "Well, because Neo Space is still on the field, Storm Neos gains 500 ATK so now it has a total of 3500 ATK, which I will use to destroy that Pyromaniac of yours! Now Storm Neos, attack his Pyromaniac!" Jaden commanded. Fire Prince knew this duel wouldn't be as easy as it was before.

**Jaden: 2700 LP**  
**Fire Prince: 4500 LP**

"I guess I'll end my turn." Jaden chuckled. Fire Prince then began his turn. "Then I Draw! Now I activate Crimson Firestorm! This allows me to inflict 300 damage to your LP for each Pyro-Type monster in my graveyard, and since I have 2 you take 600 points of damage." Fire Prince rambled. "Now, I'll place Thestalos to defense position and end my turn with a face down." he stated. "Then I'll draw! Now I summon Chrysalis Mole." Jaden called. "Now I activate my Trap card, Firestorm Inferno! With this card, I can inflict 1000 damage to your life points for each Pyro-Type monster with 1000 or less ATK in my graveyard!" Fire Prince shouted. "I don't think so, cause I activate Cocoon Veil! With this I can tribute my Chrysalis mole on my field to special summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole from my deck, also all effect damage this turn is reduced to 0." Jaden continued. "No way!" Prince cried.

"Now, I activate Common Soul to special summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab from my hand, also one monster on my field gains Flare Scarab's ATK and I choose Storm Neos!" Jaden cried. "Next, I attack your Thestalos with Grand Mole! Now both our monsters return to our hands." Jaden said in anticipation of his next move. "This, just, no way!" Prince was confused, he didn't think he'd lose like this. "Now that your field is open, and my Storm Neos has an ATK of 4000, I this duel mine. First I attack you with Flare Scarab! Now go Storm Neos, attack Fire Prince directly with Hurricane Disaster!" Prince fell to his knees as his life point counter reached 0.

**Jaden: 2700 LP**  
**Fire Prince: 0 LP**

The duel had ended, and Jaden walked over to Fire Prince. "That was an awesome duel, we should totally go again some time." Jaden exclaimed. "Heh, yeah. I'm sorry I doubted your skills, I didn't think you'd be this good." Fire Prince said softly. "Well ya know what they say, never judge a book by its cover." Jaden commented. Fire Prince stood up. "Now, Jaden. Do you think you could tell me where Light Princess is?" Prince asked. "Hmm, nope, I have no idea, I haven't seen her since that first assembly when you guys got here." Jaden answered. Jaden had a confused look on his face and asked, "Isn't she with you guys? Don't you guys know where she is?" "Sadly, we do not. Just like you I haven't seen her since that first assembly, I'm afraid of the possibility she may have found and dueled Shadow Knight." Prince said softly. "Why, what would happen if she dueled him?" Jaden asked. "If she dueled and lost to Shadow Knight, she might lose her will to duel just like another member of the order." Prince explained. "Her will to duel? You mean, if she loses, she may never duel again?!" Jaden gasped. "That's right, we had another member, Aqua Queen, she dueled Shadow Knight and lost, after that, she never dueled again. I'm afraid of the possibility of that happening to Light Princess." Prince whimpered.

While Jaden continued to talk to Fire Prince, Nathan was in his dorm room, once again staring at that card he received from the card pack. Once again, the little creature with the skull-like face appeared behind Nathan and chuckled. Nathan grinned and said, "Heh, I think it's about time to pay my friends a little visit."


	4. Chapter 4: A Demon's Soul

**Chapter 4: A Demon's Soul**

It was beginning to get dark, so Jaden decided to head back to the dorm. "Huh, I wonder where Nathan is. He probably just went back to the dorm again." Jaden thought to himself. When Jaden got to the dorm, Nathan wasn't there. "That's weird, I thought for sure he'd be here somewhere, oh well. I'd better turn in for the night." Jaden said to himself.

The next day, Jaden woke up. He went straight to the dining hall to meet up with his friends. Everyone was there, except Nathan. "Hey guys, have ya seen Nathan anywhere?" Jaden asked. "Can't say I have, but hey. Did you guys hear about the mysterious duels happening at night lately?" Hasselbarry asked. "M-mysterious duels?" Syrus whimpered. "Yeah, I hear someone in the tournament has been ambushing students at night, and challengin them to duels." Hasselbarry continued. "If you're going to tell us those students dissapeared, then it's probably just another rumor." Chazz argued. "Oh no, they didn't disappear, but when they were found, they were turned to stone." Hasselbarry replied.

Everyone looked at Hasselbarry in shock. "S-stone?" Syrus squealed. "Well, maybe I should go find this mystery duelist and duel him myself." Jaden cried. "I'll come with ya sarge!" Hasselbarry called. "Yeah, me too." Alexis added. "Oh you're going Alexis? Then uh..I think I'll go too, just to make sure you don't make a complete fool of yourself again Jaden!" Chazz uttered. "Well, if Jaden's going, then I guess I'll go too." Syrus sighed.

That night, Nathan was in his dorm room. He had fallen asleep with that card in his hand. He saw a bright light, that soon went dark. "Whe-where am I?" Nathan asked himself. "Welcome Nathan." a voice greeted. "Who are you, where am I?" Nathan asked. "Do you not remember me?" the voice asked. "I am Shadow Knight. I am you." Shadow Knight continued. "Shadow Knight?" Nathan asked to himself. "Now we shall duel, and when I win, I shall take control of your body once more." Shadow Knight taunted. "I don't think so, cause when it comes to duels, I don't lose easy." Nathan argued.

Shadow Knight finally revealed himself. He was wearing a mask, similar to the guests at the Academy. "Now." Shadow Knight said. "Let's Duel!" They both said simultaneously. They both set their life points to 4000 and prepared to duel. "I'll go first!" Nathan exclaimed. "Now, first off, I summon Lucky Soldier in attack mode! Next I place two cards face down and end my turn." Nathan said confident of his victory. "Then it's my turn. I draw!" Shadow Knight cried. Shadow looked at his hand, and grinned. "Now, I summon Demonic Soul - Dark Knight!" He screamed. Nathan watched as the large knight with a humongous sword appeared before him. "Now, I activate the continuous spell card Frozen Gates!" The field was suddenly surrounded by a large, blue gate. Ice began to cover Nathan's face down cards. "What? What's goin on with my cards?" Nathan asked in surprise. "As long as Frozen Gates is in play, and I control a "Demonic Soul" monster, you set cards are completely useless." Shadow Knight explained. "Now Demonic Soul - Dark Knight, destroy his Lucky Soldier!" He commanded. "Oh, and when my Dark Knight battles a monster, that monster loses 500 ATK until the end of the damage step." He added. As Nathan's life point counter went down, he felt a little pain.

**Nathan: 3400 LP**  
**Shadow Knight: 4000**

"Now, I end my turn with two face downs" Shadow Knight continued. "I draw!" Nathan cried. "Alright, I activate Horn of the Fortunate! This card let's me special summon a level 4 or lower "Lucky" monster from my deck, and I choose Lucky Shell!" Nathan called. Nathan grinned and continued. "Now that Lucky Shell was special summoned in defense position, I can special summon again, and now I'll summon Lucky Shield!" Shadow Knight looked at Nathan. "Is that all? How pathetic can you be, to think you could actually beat me with a cheap trick like that." Shadow Knight chuckled. "I activate my trap card. Devil Purge! With this, when you special summon a monster with 2000 or less ATK while I control a "Demonic Soul" monster, I can banish 1 "Demonic Soul" monster from my deck to negate it's summon and destroy it!" Shadow Knight explained. Nathan was surprised, he wasn't sure what to do. He took another look at his hand, and realized he knew what to do.

"Alright, I think I'll tribute my Lucky Shell to summon out my Lucky Death Lord! Death Lord gains 200 ATK for each "Lucky" monster in my graveyard, so now he's at a total of 2600 ATK. Strong enough to crush you Dark Knight, even with it's effect." Death Lord charges towards Dark Knight. Shadow Knight grinned. "I activate my trap card. Go! Replacement Demon!" Shadow Knight called. "With Replacement Demon, I can return my Dark Knight to my hand and special summon another "Demonic Soul" monster to my field, and that monster becomes your new attack target, so say hello to Demonic Soul - Dark Reaper!" he cried. A dark shadow shrouded the field, and a blurred image appeared. Nathan could see someone, someone holding some kind of scythe. "Death Lord! No!" Nathan cried, but it was too late. Dark Reaper cut Death Lord in half, and Nathan took the damage.

**Nathan: 3200**  
**Shadow Knight: 4000**

Nathan fell to his knees. He didn't think he could possibly win at this point. "I end my turn." Nathan said softly, unable to move. "Then I'll draw, for this shall be the final turn." Shadow Knight taunted. "Now, Dark Reaper goes to my graveyard, and Dark Knight returns to my field." He added. "I activate Demon Wiseman, now I can special summon a level 4 or lower "Demonic Soul" monster from my deck. I summon Demonic Soul - Cerberus!" Shadow Knight looked at Nathan, he knew that Nathan had given up all hope of winning this duel. "Hmph, well, I think I'll summon this guy, just to show you how much control I truly do have over you." Shadow Knight taunted. I summon Demonic Soul - Skull Kid!" Suddenly a small child-like creature appeared onto the field. Nathan looked up in shock. It was a small creature with a skull-like face and holding an axe. Nathan realized that that was the card he had found in the card pack. "Now Cerberus attack his life points directly!" Shadow Knight commanded. "Now to finish you off. Demonic Soul - Dark Knight attack Nathan directly! Bloodshed Blade!" Nathan's life point counter reached 0, and the duel was over.

**Nathan: 0 LP**  
**Shadow Knight: 4000 LP**

Later that night, Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Hasselbarry, and Chazz set out to find the mystery duelist. "Hey Hasselbarry, you said he usually appears in the forest right?" Jaden asked. "Yeah, he should be there." Hasselbarry replied. "Then let's get going, I wanna duel this guy!" Jaden exclaimed. The five of them headed straight for the forest to find the mystery duelist.

When they got to there, there was a strange dark mist surrounding the area. "H-hey, w-where did this mist come from?" Syrus stuttered. "I don't know, but I don't like the looks of this." Jaden answered. "Ah, more duelists, how amusing." said a dark voice. suddenly out of the mist appeared a man wearing a black mask. "Wh-who are you?" Hasselbarry asked. "I am Shadow Knight, and you shall all be my prey." Shadow Knight replied. "Shadow Knight? This is the guy Fire Prince told me about, so I gotta duel him, and take him down." Jaden thought to himself.

Chazz began to step forward. "I'll take you on, Shadow Knight. You're just like those medieval freaks who threatened to shut down Duel Academy, so there is no way The Chazz could lose to someone in a costume." Chazz bellowed. "Very well, you shall be my first victim of the night, prepare for a shadow duel you'll never forget." Shadow Knight cried. They both set their duel disks to 8000 LP and prepared to duel. "Let's Duel!" they both said simultaneously.

**Chazz: 8000 LP**  
**Shadow Knight: 8000 LP**

They drew their opening hands and began. "I'll go first." Shadow Knight insisted. "I draw! next I summon Demonic Soul - Skull Kid!" he roared. The small creature with a skull-like face appeared to the field. "Next, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." he said with a grin. "Then it's my turn, draw! Now I summon Y-Dragon Head! With 1500 ATK my Dragon Head is more than strong enough to overpower you Skull Kid's measly 800 ATK." Chazz looked confident. He knew he wouldn't lose. "Now Y-Dragon Head, destroy his Skull Kid!" Chazz commanded. Suddenly when Dragon Head let out a powerful energy blast, Skull Kid rammed through and sliced it in half with it's axe, and Chazz took damage.

**Chazz: 7900 LP**  
**Shadow Knight: 8000 LP**

Chazz couldn't believe what he just saw. "Hey, how did my monster get destroyed when it's stronger?" Chazz questioned. "Heh, that would be due to my Skull Kid's effect. Ya see, when Skull Kid battles another monster, its ATK is doubled for that battle." Shadow Knight explained. Chazz looked at his hand and said, "Fine, I'll end my turn with two face downs." Everyone looked at Chazz. He didn't seem as confident as usual.

"Alright, then I guess it's my turn, draw!" Shadow Knight shouted. Everyone watched in anticipation of Shadow Knight's next move. "Now, I summon to the field Demonic Soul - Cerberus! Now Cerberus and Skull Kid will both attack you directly!" Shadow Knight commanded. "I activate my trap! Ring of Destruction! Now I can destroy 1 monster on the field and we both take damage equal to that monster's ATK." Chazz responded. "Then I'll activate my Demon Seal! This negates the effect of a Normal Spell or Trap card and destroys it!" Shadow Knight cried. Chazz was amazed. Shadow Knight was countering everythin move for move. "Now to continue my attack!" Shadow Knight called. Skull Kid swung it's axe and took out 800 life points, then Cerberus clawed at Chazz and took out 1400 life points.

**Chazz: 5700 LP**  
**Shadow Knight: 8000 LP**

Chazz fell to his knees, unsure if he could even continue. "Hey Chazz, what's goin on? Where that fighting spirit?" Jaden called. "What fighting spirit, there's no way I can win, I just, I just can't go on." Chazz shouted, unable to move. "That doesn't sound like The Chazz to me, the Chazz I know would never give up, ever!" Jaden continued. "Yeah get up Chazz, we know you can win. Now stand up and duel already!" Alexis cried. "If Alexis thinks I can win this, then I know I can." Chazz thought to himself. He stood up and continued the duel. "Look here Shadow whatever. If you think you can just show up here and outshine The Chazz, then you've got another thing comin, I'm the best duelist at this school, so if you think you're gonna win this duel, then tough luck!" Chazz taunted. "Hmph, I see you still have fighting spirit, I'll just have to fix that now won't I." Shadow Knight said with a grin.

Chazz began then shouted "Alright, my draw!" He looked at his hand and grinned. "Hmph, this duel is as good as won." Chazz said confidently. "Now I activate the card Frontline Base! Now I can special summon a Union monster from my hand, and I choose Z-Metal Tank! And with that, I summon X-Head Cannon! But that's not all, now I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Y-Dragon Head! Now that I have all three of them on my field, I can fuse them together. Jaden's not the only one here who can perform a contact fusion, cause I summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" Chazz called in excitement. "2800 ATK, impressive." Shadow Knight commended. "But do you think it will be enough?" He asked. "Oh yeah, cause now I activate my Dragon Cannon's effect. By ditching 1 card in my hand, like Ojama Yellow, I can destroy 1 card on your field." Chazz explained. "Aw why did ya have to choose me boss?" Yellow asked in tears. "Because your really annoying and I don't want you in my hand, that's why!" Chazz yelled. "Uhm..who's he talkin to?" Hasselbarry asked. "Who knows, all that matters now is that he wins." Alexis replied.

Chazz sent Ojama Yellow to the graveyard, then turned to Shadow Knight. "Now I think I'll destroy your face down!" Chazz called. "I see. You certainly are an interesting duelist, but I think I've wasted enough time with you." Shadow Knight said arrogantly. "Uhm, incase you didn't realize, my monster has 2800 ATK and yours have 1400 and 1600 when attacked. On top of that you have no face downs to protect you." Chazz explained thoroughly. "This is true, but please continue with your turn, I want mine to come uickly so I can finish this." Shadow Knight taunted. "Fine if your in that much of a hurry to lose, Dragon Cannon destroy his Skull Kid!" Dragon Cannon readied its cannons and blasted Skull Kid.

Chazz: 5700 LP  
Shadow Knight: 6800 LP

"Now I'll end my turn." Chazz said confidently. 'Then it's my turn. Draw!" Shadow Knight cried. "Now I activate Demon Wiseman, this allows me to special summon a level 4 or lower "Demonic Soul" monster from my deck, and I choose my Demonic Soul - Dark Knight! Next I activate Reincarnation of the Demon! This lets me banish one "Demonic Soul" on my field and one in my graveyard to summon a Fusion monster that lists both as it fusion materials, so now I fuse together Demonic Soul - Skull Kid and Demonic Soul - Cerberus to summon out Demonic Soul - Skull Beast Rider!" Shadow Knight looked at Chazz, knowing that this duel was over. Chazz looked scared at first, but then realized his monster only had 2550 ATK. "That's your big fusion? There's no way that thing could beat my Dragon Cannon." Chazz shouted. "Oh but there's more. with Beast Rider's effect, I can banish it to double my Dark Knight's ATK." Shadow Knight explained. "You can what?! That's insane!" Chazz creamed. "But that's not all, first I banish Beast Rider to double Dark Knight's ATK, next I activate the spell card Devil Rebirth! Now I can pay 2000 life points to select and special summon 1 banished Demonic Soul monster, and I choose my Skull Beast Rider." Shadow Knight continued. "Wait then that means-" Chazz said in fear. "That's right, I can perform it's effect once more to double my Dark Knight's attack again!" Shadow Knight was sure his victory was at hand. "Oh, and when my Dark Knight battles a monster, the opposing monster loses 500 ATK." Shadow Knight remarked.

**Chazz: 400 LP**  
**Shadow Knight: 4300 LP**

Chazz was in shock, he didn't think Shadow Knight would be so good. "Unfortunately, my Dark Knight is now destroyed, but I shall end my turn with a face down." Shadow Knight ended. "Alright, this is my last chance, I have to make this one last draw count." Chazz thought to himself. "I draw!" He roared. "Heh, this should be good. I activate Pot of Greed, now I can draw 2 cards." Chazz drew his cards, and grinned. "Now, I activate Painful Choice! I choose 5 cards from my deck and you get to choose which card goes to my hand." Chazz said searching his deck for cards. "And your choices are Ojama Black, Chthonian Soldier, Ojama Trio, V-Tiger Jet, and Ojamagic!" Chazz called out. Shadow Knight looked at the card, trying to find the most useless one. "I choose Ojama Black!" Shadow Knight called. "Heh, nice choice." Chazz said with a grin. "Then it's time I end this. I summon Ojama Black!" Chazz called. "Alright boss, I'm ready to roll!" Ojama Black shouted. "You better be, cause you're the one whose gonna win me this duel." Chazz retorted. "Now, I activate Ojama Reverse, this lets me discard 1 Ojama monster from my hand, like Ojama Green, to swap the ATK and DEF of 1 monster on my field. "Don't worry, I'm comin Yellow!" Ojama Green screamed. "Next, I activate Ojama Strength. This let's me banish a number of Ojamas in my graveyard to increase the ATK of 1 Ojama on my field by 1000 for each, so I banish Ojama Yellow and Ojama Green to give 2000 ATK to my Ojama Black, and since it's ATK and DEF were swapped, that means my Ojama Black is at 3000 ATK. "Yeah, don't mess with the boss ya mask wearin freak, cause when you mess with the boss, you mess with the Ojamas!" Ojama Black cried. "Now Ojama Black, take him down!" Ojama Black charged at Shadow Knight.

"Hmph, you fool. Like that move made any difference. I activate my trap, End of Life!" Shadow Knight called. "This card allows me to banish up to 2 "Demonic Soul" monsters in my graveyard, but since I only have 1 I'll banish my Demonic Soul - Dark Knight, and you take damage equal to half it's ATK, so it seems you just lost." Shadow Knight said softly. "What?! No way, there's no way I could've lost!" Chazz screamed. Chazz's life point counter reached 0, Shadow Knight, had won.

**Chazz: 0 LP**  
**Shadow Knight: 4300 LP**

Chazz stood up and backed away from Shadow Knight. "Heh, you'll make a fine decoration for my castle, now, become stone." Shadow Knight whispered. Suddenly, Chazz was shrouded in the dark mist and when the mist lifted, he was but a stone statue. "If anyone else wishes to become a new statue for my castle, please, feel free to duel me." Shadow Knight taunted. He soon disappeared into the mist. "No Chazz!" Jaden screamed. "Oh man, even Chazz didn't deserve something like this. We have to turn him back." Alexis stated. "Yeah, b-but how?" Syrus stuttered. "I know how, we have to duel and beat Shadow Knight, it's the only way!" Jaden exclaimed. "First thing tomorrow, we're going to go talk to those guests, the Elemental Order. They know more about Shadow Knight than we do, so we should talk to them." Jaden suggested. "How do you know that?" Alexis asked. "Because I dueled Fire Prince, and he told me they're here because they're trying to find Shadow Knight. If we talk to them, they may be able to help us defeat him." Jaden explained. They all decided to get some sleep. As for Chazz, he was stone, but still conscious, and the Ojamas were right there by his side. "Don't worry boss, we'll stay right here with ya." Yellow cried. Chazz couldn't speak, but he kept thinkin to himself, "Will you three bozos go away! It's bad enough I've been turned to stone, but now I gotta your ugly faces until I'm free!"


End file.
